


The Little Things

by showmetheyaoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pretty much everyone with everyone, gay relationships, it will say in the chapter title if it's NSFW, one shots, possible sex, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmetheyaoi/pseuds/showmetheyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots about little bits of life from how everyone celebrates Christmas to just having a cup of coffee together. It's the little things in life.<br/>(Most of these will not be in the same AU, the Christmas ones I'm starting with will be though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael and Ryan's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas time with Ryan and Michael

Michael chuckled as he looked over at the snoring man curled up beside him, Ryan had his face half buried in Michael's side and was drooling a little. Michael closed the laptop that was on his lap and set it on his side table, “Ryan” he whispered turning out the light. The man stirred and mumbled something Michael couldn't make out, Michael shifted down in the bed and held his arms out, “Come here” he said softly and Ryan wiggled his way into Michael's arms.

The couple woke to Alice and Venice jumping on top of them, “Daddy, Papa, it's Christmas!” they shouted with giggles of glee. The kids had instantly taken to calling Michael Daddy after Ryan explained to them that he and Michael were dating. Ryan reluctantly sat up as he had only gone to bed a couple of hours ago, he smiled down at his still sleeping husband, “How about we get started on breakfast and open presents when Daddy gets up hm?” he said and the kids eagerly jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. “Mm a cup of coffee does sound good right now” Michael said turning over and wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist “I'll bring you one, but you have to come into the living room after or I'll tell the kids to come in here and wake you” he said with a laugh. “Of course honey” he said and Ryan leaned down and kissed him, “Ewww” both the kids said from the doorway making silly faces, “Well I guess you have to get up now” Ryan said and they both smiled.


	2. Geoff and Jack's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack celebrate Christmas with Geoff's daughter Maddie

Geoff was curled up with Maddie playing video games, they were all getting competitive about Mario party again. Jack set down the three mugs, two were coffee and one hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, Jack picked his controller back up and Geoff smiled at him. “Thanks babe” he said picking up his mug, they played till Maddie fell asleep. Jack picked Maddie up off of Geoff’s lap, “She's out cold” he said smiling softly as Geoff stood up and streched, “I'm pretty tired too, and we still need to put you know what under the tree” he said and they walked back to Maddie’s room. Jack set her down on the bed softly “Night night Daddys” she said sleepily as Geoff pulled the covers over her. 

“She called me Daddy” Jack said softly looking like he was about to tear up “Jack are you okay?” Geoff said wrapping his arms around the man, “More than okay” he said leaning down slightly and nuzzling Geoff’s cheek, he placed a small peck on it and yawned. “I think we should get to bed” Geoff chuckled “I’ll put the presents out and you can sleep”, Jack kissed him again and stretched. As soon as Geoff was done he snuggled up around Jack who grunted and moved around so he could properly return the gesture, “Mhh, I love you” Jack mumbled into the crook of Geoff’s neck “I love you too” Geoff mumbled back. 

Jack felt a gentle shove against his side “Are you awake?” Maddie said in a soft voice, the 10 year old crawled further onto the bed between the two men, “Dad?” she said poking at Geoff. Geoff rose up and hugged Maddie falling back down with her in his arms, she giggled “You are awake!” Jack smiled at the two beside him, then Maddie looked over at Jack looking like she wanted to ask something, “You okay sweetie?” Jack questioned she nodded and then in a small voice asked “Would it be okay if I called you dad or daddy?”, Jack smiled broadly “I would love nothing more”.  
Geoff scooped up Maddie and the three of them walked into the living room, she wiggled as he put her down, she looked at the tree and then back to Jack and Geoff. “Go for it” Geoff said and she ran at the tree, “You want coffee?” Jack said shuffling into the kitchen “Yep, thanks hun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
